Light in her Darkness
by Isabelle8888
Summary: Haley just lost her mother. To stay in town, Karen agrees to take her in. But the only problem was Haley and Lucas hate each other with a passion. How will they survive living together? Will something that they least expected come from it?
1. New Life

Chapter one

Karen Roe turned off the stove and looked over the pots full of food. Tonight she wasn't just cooking dinner for her self and her only child, Lucas, tonight was different.

Her closest friend since high school, Miranda, passed away last week. Leaving her only child alone with no one to look after her. That's where Karen came in, why tonight was different. She agreed to take in Miranda's only child, her daughter Haley.

Haley's father wasn't in the picture, much like Lucas' father. That was one of the reasons Karen and Miranda's friendship remained so strong, they understood what the other felt and was going through with their child.

Now Miranda passed away because of a sudden brain cancer, the was nothing the doctors could do. It was simply too late. Haley could've gone with her aunt in New York but then that meant she would be pulled away from everything she knew, Karen didn't want that to happen. So she agreed to have Haley move in with her and Lucas.

There was just one simple problem that was being over looked at the moment. Haley and Lucas hated each other. Always have even though they grew up together, seeing each other almost everyday.

Karen had no idea why they never got along but now that didn't matter. Other things were just more important then a silly feud.

" Hey mom." Lucas said as he entered the kitchen from the back door.

"Hey." Karen said with a weak smile. " Just in time. Haley should be here soon." she explained from her seat at the kitchen table.

Lucas just sighed. He didn't want to express how much he hated this arrangement because his mother just lost her best friend, more like a sister. So he had to suck it up and deal with Haley.

" I'm going to serve." Karen said as she stood from her seat. " You go get the door when she knocks."

Lucas nodded and headed to the front door. Not a second later after he entered the living room, there was a soft knock on the door. One more sigh and he opened the door.

" Seeing you just makes this day even better." Haley sarcastically said as she entered the Scott residence with a bag on each shoulder.

" Nice to see you Hales." Lucas said, shutting the door, with just as much sarcasm in his voice.

" Don't call me that." Haley said as she placed her bags down. Since she could remember, Lucas was the only one who called her that and she felt about the nickname the way she felt about him.

" Ok Hales." Lucas said as he walked passed her and back into the kitchen.

Haley just groaned and gave him a nasty look. The last thing she wanted to do was deal with him. She lost her mother and only friend and there was no one to lean on. No one to talk to so Haley James did what she did best, she kept it all inside.

She left her bags near the sofa and headed to the kitchen. " Hi Karen." she said with the best smile she could muster up.

" Haley." Karen softly said as she embraced the younger woman. She had no idea what Haley felt and she was glad in away because she couldn't lose her mother, her rock even though she was miles away.

" Thanks for letting me stay with you." Haley said. Her words were true and honest. The last thing she wanted to do was leave her home town, even though she didn't like too many people who lived there.

" No thanks needed. Let's eat." Karen said.

The three of them sat and ate dinner without much talking. Karen tried to make it a nice warm dinner but Haley and Lucas, no matter what, could stand to be around each other for to long. Once dinner was once, Karen shoed Haley to the extra bedroom that she would be staying in.

" I'm going to hit the sack. If you need anything, just come and let me know." Karen said before she headed to her own room.

Haley sat on the edge of the twin sized bed as she took a better look at the room. The walls were a glossy white with a simple blue trim. Besides the twin size bed, there was a dresser and small desk.

It was nice, really nice. But Haley couldn't feel happy because she was there because she had no where else to go. She was alone and people took pity on the fact her mother just died.

She looked at her wrist, the bracelet her mother had given her for her thirteenth birthday was right in place. Haley vowed to never take it off on that day, and she never has.

Her eyes began to tear as she thought of her mother. There was this emptiness in her chest that hurt so bad and nothing could make it better. Her eyes glossed but she never cried. She couldn't seem to.

" You alright?"

Haley looked up and saw Lucas standing at the door frame. She let out a small laugh. " Since when you do care?" she asked.

" I'm not that cold. Just wondering but forget it." Lucas said as he turned to leave.

Haley actually felt a little bad. " I'm fine, thanks for asking." she forced her self to say.

Lucas smiled and walked away.

Haley sighed. There was a time he was the most important person in her life, though he never knew it. She couldn't remember when she crossed the line of joking and dislike him but still considering him a friend. To, she hated to be in the same room as him. Whatever it was, it didn't matter now because they were different people.

Now they were living together, how would that work out? She wondered. One thing she was sure of, they needed to work it out enough because she didn't want to leave Tree Hill. It was the only place she and her mother ever lived. Leaving felt like leaving her mother in a strange way. Haley had no great love for the town but it had some good memories.

Haley shrugged it off as she stood and shut the door. She needed to get rest because tomorrow was the first day of her new life.

Isabelle 


	2. New Project

Light in her Darkness: Chapter 2

School was the same as always for Haley. She went, did what she had to do, talking to no one and it was over. She went to the café to see if Karen needed help but she didn't so Haley just went back to her new home.

Everything was quit when she walked into the home. She was glad Lucas wasn't around because she honestly didn't want to see him. She threw her bag in the corner and laid back on the bed. She did what she always did when she was alone, she began to think.

Think of everything, her mother, the way everything was so different now. But this time she also thought of Lucas, she wondered if he was serious last night when he wanted to know if she was ok. Everyone knew how they felt about each other. But sometimes Haley wasn't too sure on her feelings. Because not everyone knew the honest truth, Lucas and Haley were friends, once upon a time ago.

But none of that mattered now, she told her self as she sat up from her bed. All that mattered now was finding away to survive being alone.

Haley stood from the bed and left the room. Today she couldn't handle being alone with her thoughts. She grabbed her jacket, locked the front door and left. She walked down the breezy streets. The town was busy today, people were shopping, going in and out of the stores. Some were seated out side eating an early dinner. They all looked so happy with each other.

Haley walked in the direction to her only true friends house. They knew each other from childhood too but she never all of a sudden changed and became anything but a friend, like Lucas had.

" Hey Babe."

" Hey." Haley said as she walked inside the very large house.

" What's wrong? A side from the obvious." She asked as she and Haley walked into the living room.

" I told I'm staying with Lucas and his mom right?" Haley asked as they sat down.

" Yeah."

" I guess I'm just thinking of how things use to be different. With time I'm sure it'll fade." Haley explained. Hoping her words were true somewhere down the line.

" Does anyone besides me know you were like half a step from being in love with him?"

Haley quickly turned and looked at her friend, Brook's face. " I wasn't in love with him or close to it. So doesn't say things like that out loud." she explained.

" Oh come on I was there. If he didn't change with you and become friends with the 'cool kids' something would've happened." Brook said with a matter of fact tone. She was always sure of her words and most of the time she turned out to be right.

" You think that's what it was? He and Nathan became close and he ditched me?" Haley asked but didn't wait for an answer. " You're right. He couldn't be friends with a geek and friends with everyone that makes fun of me so he made his choice. So what, it doesn't matter." she explained with every word dripping in anger and….regret.

" You're not a geek and Luke is an idiot. I'm friends with everyone, damn I'm a cheerleader, but we're still friends because in the end you have to know who's your friend and who just want to been seen with you. One day, and I like to think I'm right, Luke will see that he's an ass and you can tell him to kiss off." Brook explained with great satisfaction, with a grin at the end.

Haley laughed before she said. " It doesn't matter neither does he. So what's going on with you?"

" The same. There is this huge party tonight and everyone is going. You're coming with me. And you can't say no because I'll find away to get you there and kidnapping isn't out of my league." Brook explained.

Haley laughed again. If anyone could make her feel better, it was Brook and her sense of views. " Ok. I'll go." she finally said because saying other wise was pointless.

" I knew you'd see it my way. Now we need to go shopping because it's a party and we just do." Brook explained as she stood from the sofa and grabbed Haley's hand.

" I said yes to the party. I have to shop too?" Haley asked as she was being dragged to the front door.

" Yes. Now march."

Brook drove her favorite red convertible to the mall. She always got so excited for a reason to buy something new. She always lived the way she wanted, doing whatever she wanted and sometimes regretting it later. She and Haley have been friends since they were twelve, together for everything. Brook didn't let what others thought of people affect who she was friends with. And she was glad because she never wanted to know how it would be without Haley as a friend.

"Speak of the devil long enough and he shall appear." Brook said with her hand on her hip as she and Haley looked though different tops.

Haley had her back turned at the sound of Brook's voice, she turned. " Whatever." she said, letting out a long sigh.

" I can't believe he's dating Peyton Sawyer. I mean come on, have better taste." Brook said with disgust. She and Peyton were always on different sides, rivals for mostly everything. Ever since she could remember, Peyton was always around and annoying.

" They're dating?" Haley asked, a tad shocked.

" You didn't know?" Brook asked, now facing Haley. " Yeah with everything going on why would you. Yeah Luke and Peyton started dating like a month ago but now's when they've become serious. Together everywhere, acting in love. Very sickening." she explained, again with disgust.

" Oh." Haley said with a nod. " Whatever. Are you ready to go?"

" We just got here and you know how I shop and I haven't even picked anything. You never wanted to leave a place because of him before, what's up?" Brook asked.

" Nothing. And I don't want to leave because of him. I want to leave because I hate shopping." Haley explained.

" We are out to have fun and be careless. Free your mind and do whatever comes to mind. Now lets have fun damn it." Brook said as she grabbed Haley's hand again and headed to another department in the large mall. "Oh sorry." she said as she 'accidentally' bumped into Peyton.

" Yeah I bet you are." Peyton said, annoyed, as she bent down to pick up what she dropped.

" So young and so much attitude." Brook said.

Haley momentarily closed her eyes. She knew what Brook was doing and she wanted to kill her for it. Brook loved to push Peyton's buttons, try and get a reaction out of her. It never ended well.

" So young and already known at the town slut. What can I do for you Brook?" Peyton asked.

" You should stop talking about your self like that, so sad to have such low esteem." Brook said. " Come on babe." she said as she and Haley walked off.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at Brook's comment. It was a good come back.

" Hey!" Peyton said, looking at Lucas.

" Sorry. I was laughing about something else." He explained.

" Yeah. Man I hate her. She's such a bitch." Peyton said with a sigh.

" Again stop talking about your self like that!" Brook called out to her as she and Haley kept walking.

" You are a bitch to her." Haley pointed out.

" And with every right. That's what she gets for going after your man." Brook simply said.

" My man?" Haley asked in a shocked tone. Brook was losing it again.

" Yes your man. Everyone might be blind but I'm not. I've mad you to my new project." Brook explained with one of her grins.

" Meaning?" Haley was scared to ask.

" Meaning I'm going to do everything in my power to get you guys together. At least friends again."

Isabelle

__

Next chapter:Haley shocks everyone, especially Lucas.


	3. New girl

_**Light in her Darkness**_

_**Chapter three**_

_**AN: Sorry for the LONG wait, expect more updates soon.**_

Hours after Haley parted ways with Brooke she still thought of her words_. 'I've made you my new project. I'm going to do everything in my power to get you guys together.'_ Haley was scared to see what Brooke would do and she was sure Brooke would do something.

Brooke would be back in half hour to pick her up for the party so Haley stood from the bed and began to get ready. Before leaving the mall Brooke forced her to promise to wear the new top she bought so she would. The top was black, thin strapped and low cut. It was everything Haley wasn't but she put it on with a pair of dark blue jeans.

She looked in the mirror now; she had done her make-up differently to match the new outfit. She looked like a stranger in her own eyes and strangely Haley liked it. With a bitter sweet smile she left her room.

Karen was working late at the café; she knew about the party and told Haley to have fun. Haley had no clue where Lucas was and she didn't care. As she walked outside, Brooke pulled up.

"Hell yeah!" Brooke yelled when she saw Haley. "That is the outfit, I freakin love it. You look better then me, almost." She said as Haley got in the car.

"Thanks." Haley said as she felt herself blush, she felt so out of her skin but it was nice to know Brooke thought the look worked.

They drove to the party. It wasn't hard to miss, there were tons of cars parked out front, loud music. It was the place to be that night. "I know you don't do the hooking up thing," Brook said before they got out the car. "But you have to at least kiss one guy tonight."

Haley shook her head as she and Brooke made their way inside. "I'll be back." Brooke quickly said before leaving Haley to catch up with someone she saw.

Don't freak out, she told herself as she looked around and thought of killing Brooke because of this.

"Here."

Haley took the drink someone gave her. "Thanks." She said to the person as they walked away. She had no idea who they were but she welcomed the drink. She drank whatever was in the cup with no thought of what it could be because she just didn't care.

Haley walked over to the bar and refilled the cup up with something new. She stood there and drank it as she watched the crowd. Some people were drinking, some were dancing. She looked at the door and felt worse as she watched Lucas and Peyton walk in with smiles on their face. She looked away and finished the second drink.

"Why is this bothering me?" Haley asked herself as she poured another drink. She never drunk like this before, a beer once and that was it. But she liked liquor tonight; it was the friend she was missing.

"How's it going with you and Peyton?" Nathan asked when he and Lucas were away from the girls.

"Ok."

"You hesitated and said ok, that's the death line for breakupvill." Nathan said with a laugh, he warned his brother not to get involved with Peyton.

"Whatever." Lucas said and thought about it, Nathan was right, it wasn't going to work with Peyton but he wasn't sure how it end it. Peyton was a great girl, just not the girl for him.

"Oh my god."

Lucas looked where Nathan was and agreed, oh my god. He was shocked, beyond shocked. He never would've thought he would live to see this.

"Isn't that Haley James?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah." Lucas answered as he watched Haley dance along the table with a lot of guys watching her, getting to close. He looked at her; he couldn't believe he was looking at Haley, plain and simple Haley. He couldn't deny the fact she looked good but it wasn't her, she wasn't herself and he saw that in her eyes. "I'll be back." He told his brother before walking away and closer to Haley.

"Luke! Hi!" Haley said with a huge grin when she saw him.

"Haley what are you doing?" Lucas demanded as he pulled her off the table but she was resistant.

"Leave me alone, I'm having fun." Haley said as she pulled her arm free.

Lucas groaned as he made up his mind for his next move. He grabbed her and this time threw her over his shoulder and carried her out the house.

"This isn't funny or fun. Leave me alone Luke!" Haley said as he hit him on the back but he didn't put her down until they were outside. "Thanks." She said once she was back on solid ground.

"Haley what the hell are you doing?" Lucas demanded. He was so upset with her but what struck him as odd was what made him mad; was to see so many guys looking at her, wanting her.

"What?" Haley simply asked with a shrug. "It's a party; people have fun and get wild at parties. Try it some time Luke." She told him as she tried to go back inside.

"Hales wait." Lucas said as he grabbed her arm.

"I said and said stop calling me that." Haley said more serious then she had been before; she looked into his blue eyes. "What's the big deal?" she felt like she needed another drink, it was all becoming too serious again.

"That's not you Hales, that girl isn't what you are." Lucas said, he wanted to make her understand she didn't need to be that girl either, she was fine the way she was.

"Whatever or who I am isn't your problem Luke. Why are you so mad? We aren't friends; we live together but barely see each other. What's go you so upset?" Haley asked as she stepped closer to him. She never gave him a chance to answer instead she kissed him full and hard on the lips.

Isabelle A.


	4. New truths

_**Light in her Darkness**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Haley woke up the next morning with her head spinning, she was so thankful there was no school because there was no way she could make it through that. She groaned and shut her eyes again, she felt like a big load of crap.

"Uh uh, wake up sleepy head."

Haley knew that voice and she sounded too chipper this morning. "Go away Brooke." She said with another groan as she kept the pillow over her head.

"Come on wake up. I heard about your night last night; I hate to say I missed the table dancing part." Brooke informed her as she sat in the empty chair.

Haley quickly sat up, her hair whipped around her face. "Table dancing?" she repeated with fear in her voice.

"You don't remember?" Brooke asked but saw in Haley's eyes that she hadn't. "That happens when you drink a lot." She added.

"Oh my god." Haley whined as she fell back on the bed. "What did I do?"

"We went to the party and I left you, which was probably a mistake. You were drinking and then dancing on tables with a lot of guys all over you then Lucas came and took you away. That's all I got from Nathan." Brooke explained with a smile because she found Haley's misery funny but she also felt bad because this wasn't Haley she didn't find humor in her crazy actions.

"Luke?" Haley questioned, confused eve more. "Why would he care what I was doing?" she asked more to herself, trying so bad to remember what happened.

"Well after you and Luke went outside no one saw you again so talk to him, ask what happened." Brooke suggested. "Then I want details. I have to go but ill be back later and I was results." She explained before leaving.

Haley nodded as a goodbye then got up from bed. Her body protested but she had to get up. She grabbed her stuff and headed to the shower, the house sounded pretty empty, Haley was glad to be alone.

She let the hot water beat against her body hoping to wash off last night and get the memory of it back. She hated the feeling of being so lost in her own skin. Not having answers about what she did was worse then she had thought.

Haley got out the shower and got dressed, she felt slightly better but her head was still killing her. Mainly because she was pushing herself to think about last night and remember. But it wasn't working so she gave up trying to figure it out alone. After pacing her room for a few minutes she left in search of Lucas.

Finding him was easier then she thought, the house had been quite but he was home. She knocked on the open door so he would see her. "Can we talk?" she asked, finding it hard to look at him.

"About what?" Lucas asked as he looked up from his laptop and looked at Haley. Surprisingly she didn't look too bad for waking up with a hang over.

"About last night I---"

"If this is about the kiss, no I won't tell anyone. It's something I don't want people to know either." Lucas said interrupting her, saying it before she could. He thought it would be easier that way.

"We kissed?" Haley asked shocked, finally looking at his face, into his blue eyes but she quickly looked away just as fast.

Lucas saw the shock written all over her face. "You don't remember." He realized.

"No that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Nathan told Brooke we left together and I wanted to know what happened because it's killing me not to." Haley explained but her mind was still focusing on the fact she had kissed Lucas Scott. This was bad, she thought.

Lucas couldn't help but feel bad for Haley, last night she wasn't herself and now she was paying for it. "After I took you outside you got mad between us arguing you kissed me. It was a mistake you were drunk. I brought you back home before you did something else you'd regret. You went to your room and fell asleep." He answered; it was only part of the truth.

"I'm sorry." Haley softly said as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Don't be, you made a mistake that's all." Lucas would normally use something like this against her but he couldn't, not now. "You look like hell, why don't you go lie down or something?" he suggested.

"Quit being so nice, I got use to you being cruel." Haley said before walking away from his door.

Hearing Haley use him and the word cruel in the same sentence hurt more then Lucas would've thought. He knew they were friends anymore and they didn't get along but he had no idea he hurt her so much. Lucas never felt guilty about how he treated her until last night and now.

Haley walked back into her guestroom and slammed the door shut. She laid back down and let the tears she had been holding finally fall. She felt like a fool for what she did last night and she felt alone because there was no one to talk to. She had her friends but she could never open up to them they way she had her mother and once upon a time, Lucas. They had been so close as kids, now living together it was staring Haley in the face how she missed how they use to be.

Just get over it, she bitterly told herself as she closed her eyes. The pain she felt was too much, too much to live with. She needed something to help her and getting drunk wasn't the answer. Haley began to think about it as there was a knock on her closed door. She ignored it hoping whoever it was would just leave.

But the knocking continued, finally getting fed up with the sound Haley stood from the bed and marched over to the door. "What now?" she asked Lucas.

"I'm sorry." He simply answered.

So simple it caught Haley off guard. "For what?"

"For everything."

Isabelle A.


End file.
